


how to start a war [translated]

by evafilippa12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Army Dean Winchester, Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Sam Winchester, Cheating, Cheating Castiel, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Dean Winchester, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Power Bottom Castiel, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evafilippa12/pseuds/evafilippa12
Summary: Dean Winchester comes home after Army and meets his future brother-in-law. The attraction between the two is unavoidable and destructive for both of them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. The beginning of everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icanseenow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanseenow/gifts).
  * A translation of [How to start a war](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170257) by [evafilippa12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evafilippa12/pseuds/evafilippa12). 



> Somebody asked a translation. So there it is!  
> (Apparently I've nothing better to do between watching Supernatural and Amazon's The Boys so...)

That morning, as I opened my eyes, I knew it'd be the first day of the rest of my life. I was returning home from the Army, I wouldn't live with 30 sholdiers anymore. I wouldn't spill any more blood, I wouldn't witness another massacre.  
I was going home. To my little Sammy. My brother used to write letters to me; about his job as an architect, about Bones, his dog, his every day life. I knew everything he did about two years ago. Suddenly, while I was three years into the Army, his letters stopped. I was worried, afraid something might happen to him... hopefully my commander informed us all that my brother was just fine... there was just a delay on the post office. I read those three new letters relieved, smiling.

I was returning back home now. I was happy, I'd be back to my family, even if we were broken. My parents were divorced; dad left mom for another woman. She was living with Sammy when I felt for the Army.

I knocked on the door when I finally arrived at Sammy's apartment. A young man that I didn't knew opened the door, wearing a robe. My own fucking robe! His face had no age lines, it was light and bored while he was staring at me. He had shiny blue eyes, black hair and full, pink lips, which caused me to bite my own.

_Fuck. Me._

I never hid the attraction I had towards men. Never, except while I was in the Army. It was vorbidden. The only one who knew about my sexuality was Benny, my best friend and ex lover. He was the only one helping me during our long stay at the camp. He was the first man who help me realise who I really was. I hoped Sammy would understand; hoped it'd be okay that I liked both genders. He had some brains in that little head of his, I hoped he'd accepted me like that.

The man was staring at me still, questioning eyes, while I was eyefucking him. Who was he? A friend, a colleague of Sam's, perhaps?  
"Hello?" he asked, his deep, sexy voice reaching my groin.  
I coughed.   
"I'm Sam's brother. The sholdier one"  
I saw him realising who I was as he raised his eyebrows and wrapped his robe around him tighter. Still my robe though.  
"Oh. Err. Alright. Sammy mentioned you might arrive today.. He's about to come home from work..." he stated, blushing. He pulled back so I could step inside. "I've prepared a room for you. You're probably tired" he said and grabbed my duffel bag. I followed him silently, all while admiring his tight ass, showing around the robe. He was probably naked underneath. My dick perked up, happy. _Who was he, anyways?_  
"Where's mom?" I asked.  
The man stared back at me, grinning. "She moved into a little apartment a block away from here. Sammy didn't wrote that to you?"  
I shook my head no.  
He also forgot to mention his roommate was that hot.

  
_Who the fuck are you anyway?_

  
"I'm Castiel, by the way. I'm... Sam's fiance." I stared back at him, eyes wide. What the heck? Sammy was... I was sure he liked women. I was 100% sure Sammy fancied tits. How the fuck was that even possible?  
Beautiful Castiel lowered his eyes on the floor, like he was ashamed or something.  
"I told him you might react like this... Being in the army and all... you're probably prejudiced against homose-"  
_What is he even thinking? That I'm finding him repulsive?_  
I was looking at him confused while he was putting my stuff into the cupboard.  
"Of course not!" I exclaimed loudly. The man was staring at me, interested. "I'm surprised, that's all... my brother was always so... open about his sexuality. I thought he was... y'know..." I shrugged. "I don't judge. We're both pieces of the same pie" I smirked, winking at him. He smiled shyly, staring down on the floor.   
"I'll let you settle. You could sleep if you'd like... I-I'll be downstairs, in case you need anything..."  
He needed to escape. I wouldn't keep him back. I wanted to be alone as well. The massive boner I had was challenging me. Jesus. Like I was 15, all over again.  
He was just a man. For fuck's sake, he was my future brother-in-law!  
I couldn't hold my thoughts back. I didn't even knew him and there he was, affecting me and he didn't even knew shit about it!  
_Get your shit together!_  
I laid in bed, closing my eyes, letting my mind wander into the magic of the blue eyes that belonged to Castiel.


	2. Hermes

After a fucking week I could surely state that I was back to being a fucking teenager. I was feeling blushy and upset all the fucking time because of him! When I met Sammy that day I returned, he welcomed me back, hugging me. He was so happy! His dog, which Sam of course took him to work with him, jumped on me, licking all over my face.

I noticed Castiel watching me, his eyes locked on me. His robe didn't left much to imagine... I was haunted by him all the fucking night. I also wouldn't be able to fall asleep since they were fucking all night long, which didn't helped me much.

They were fucking every night. Every. Damn. Night. I couldn't sleep. How was Sammy able to be that...capable while he was working nearly 12 hours every day? I was impressed.  
Breakfast with them was so fuckin' awkward. I had to watch them kissing, hugging and feeding each other pancakes and I couldn't be able to stop being jealous of this. Why? He was just a random man I'd be able to find in any regular bar. Why I wanted him so bad then?

Castiel was so attractive; he was tanned, with beautiful silk black hair and blue, blue eyes. His lips were pink and juicy, almost begging me to kiss them. He had a cute small nose, high cheekbones. His teeth were white and his body was amazing. He had some tattoos, of course; I spotted one on his backside, also one on his arm. He had a weird symbol on his back while his arm was full of fire, wings and roses. This guy was so hot! And I wanted him so bad! Every single day...

I woke up, distraught and sweaty, by a dream. I felt horrible. I wasn't able to get away from him even asleep! I stood up and realised that I had jeezed in my boxers. Ew. I grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and ran to the bathroom. Hopefully, it wasn't occupied... After a quick shower, I walked downstairs to the kitchen, where I was upon a great sight; Castiel was making some eggs while he was swinging his hips, hearing music in his iPod...but I could clearly hear the lyrics he was murmuring... Led friggin' Zeppelin! Could he be even more perfect?  
I walked over him and pulled his earphones off the iPod. Whole Lotta Love starting blasting while he was staring at me, dumbfounded. He wasn't expecting me, heh? I stared back at him with my sluttiest grin, checking him out. He was only wearing a pair of boxers. I served the eggs on two plates, then started making some pancakes. He snapped out of it and relaxed, singing the song with me.  
After we ate, he told me there were a few hours before he had to go to his first class. I asked him if he was still going to college and he laughed.  
"I'm a little bit old for college, don't you think?" he asked adorably. I shrugged. "How old are you?"   
"32. I'm 4 years older than Sam" he stated.  
Jesus Christ. My brother was dating a guy at my age!  
"So... what about that class you were talking about?"  
He smiled. "I'm a professor. It's nice, I like being around kids, especially since they ain't mine" he joked, maintaining eyecontact with me.  
"That's how you met Sammy?"  
He nodded.  
"He was in my class. History of Art"  
_Wow. He was an artist!_  
"What's your profession exactly?" I asked, curious to learn more about him. He smiled more as he ate, while I had stopped eating. I was interested in him. "I went to college; Arts in Paris" he shrugged like it was nothing.  
"So... you draw?" I breathed out, once.  
"My specialization is on nude portraits" he answered, his eyes deeply into mine.  
"Your body is perfect... I can't stop staring at you all those weeks you live with us... If you lived back in ancient years, Praxiteles might chizel you instead of Hermes".  
I blushed and my dick stirred.  
"It... It'd be nice to be your model sometime..." I whispered.  
"Sure... but we won't tell Sammy..." He stood up after he finished off and gathered the dishes. "He might get the wrong idea... and I really want to do you..."  
_Oh yeah baby. I really want you to do me..._  
"Sure... It'll be our dirty little secret." I answered, smiling softly.


	3. No description

I was naked, laid on their bed, the sheets wouldn't be able to hide much. He was across the room, obsserving, working. He was so gorgeous... His eyes were on me, then his sketch pad, back and forth, back and forth... My dick was free and hard, I felt like i was about to fucking explode. Being with others, I had never felt so erotic, so... I wasn't sure if there was a word to describe this feeling...

"Look at me".

I raised my glance and finally saw his face.

"Keep staring at me" he whispered. I nodded once. I could clearly see he was almost as hard as I was... 

_100 seconds before the rocket explodes..._

I started counting backwards in my head, trying to calm my breath. I could hear the beat of my heart behind my ears, almost deafening me. _38 seconds..._

The silence was so loud, but it was comfortable. He kept sketching on the pad maniacally. I was wondering how did I looked through his eyes, I was dying to see myself through his eyes...

_17 seconds..._

My grip tightened on the sheets, trying to remain collected. Fuck, I wanted him so much! His eyes were two flaming orbs while he was trying to get comfortable on his armchair, his own boner making it hard too...

_1 second and..._

"I can't hold back anymore. Fuck, I want you"

Suddenly, it was like everything turned into slow motion. I watched him throwing away the sketch pad and rushing on me, kissing me hungrily. His fingers were raising fires on my skin. I kissed him back just as hard, forgetting about everything else.

"I want you so fucking bad..." I whispered into his ear. "So. Fucking. Bad. I think of you whenever i..." I stared into his eyes, blushing crimson. "Only you"

"How long?" he asked, stroking my hair. He was the one on charge; he was sitting on my lap, his arms around my body, his eyes unleashing the full range of their power on me.

"Since the very first moment." I assured him. He nodded and pushed me on the bed, moving on top of me. 

He opened the nightstand's drawer and, after a little digging, he pulled out a box of condoms. I smirked slyly. "I'm clean", I assured him.

"Good" he said, "Cause I wanna feel you inside of me. Sam will be late tonight... he's got Bones with him..." he winked. I knew what this meant. When Sam "was taking Bones at work", he was walking him later, which meant that he'd be late. And I could do anything I wanted on that lecherous body of his fiance...

I felt so dirty. But I needed him so much! That moment, nothing even mattered. Just him and me... His body and mine.

We were kissing like it was our last day on planet earth. He was all over me, his clothes all off, rubbing his dick all over mine. Oh shit.  
It felt so fucking good! He moved his hips directly on my demanding cock, which stirred, annoyed.

"So impatient" he said, biting his bottom lip. He laid on my body and kissed me, demandingly and maniacally.   
"Ah!" he let a moan slip while I grabbed his ass.

"This game has two players, babe" I told him playfully, biting gently at his lobe.

Soon, I had to be inside of him. He was as impatient as I was, so he just sat on my dick, his body swallowing me hungrily.

_Oh. Oh fuck._

I missed sex. Good, passionate, "want you so friggin' much" sex. And having it again, thanks to him was really an amazing gift.

He started moving on me, pinning me to the bed with his hands. I was incapable of moving and I was loving it. I was watching him staring at me lustfully, moving his hips, using me as he liked and I was fucking loving it.

I slapped his ass once and raised my pelvis, so I could push in deeper. When I heard him screaming my name, I almost came inside him.

"Dean! Godfuck... Dean! De-"

He shoot his load on both of us while I was coming inside his delicious butt. I pulled him on top of me, kissing him.

"Jeez..." I muttered. He smiled softly, blushing.

_Oh. My sweet lil' Castiel is back._

"Nobody should ever find out about this." he told me, serious. I nodded once. I wasn't stupid. First, I would never hurt Sammy and second, having something forbidden is exciting, right?

I took in a breath. "The sketching?"

He stared at me like he had no idea what I was even talking about. He stood up slowly and I had a great view of his gorgeous rear. I laughed as he walked, so obvious he was getting fucked a few minutes ago.

"You can't even walk straight now, can you?" I giggled, earning a snide eyeroll.

"Dean, shut the fuck up please."

"Yes Sir" I winked, making him blush. He sat on the armchair, showing me a perfect copy of myself, imprinted on the sketch pad. I was mesmerised by the detail. It was so beautiful.

"Wait till I color this" Cas said. I smiled.

"Come back to bed."

He sighed and shook his head. "Shower. Sheets" Then showed at me with his pointer finger, frowning. "Shower. Now."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes Sir" I answered as I slowly walked out of bed.


	4. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little hint / spoiler for the later chapters: the narrative is first-person because Dean talks to someone about it all. It is too early to find out who they are, why Dean is talking about it or where he is. So stay tuned to find out! ❤

I wasn't capable of realizing if it was real or a figment of my imagination. I still had trouble believing it was real, even after we already had done it...

We continued it, of course. I wanted it, he wanted it. 'Till the very end... Sam was still unaware of that... thing. Or he was very good actor, I wasn't sure. I wasn't marking Cas' neck anymore, but in other spots, more private, where only I knew where the marks were. Hopefully, Cas knew how to hide them... and the days were passing by.

I was looking for an apartment and a job, living there with them one month already. I wanted my own house, my personal space. Even if I had all the fucking space in the world, I couldn't hear their sex noises. So. Loud! Cas was probably doing it so Sam wouldn't realize a thing or he was truly in love with him. I didn't knew... Jealousy was eating me alive. day by day.

  
An evening we were alone in the house -Sam was in a work dinner- I marched into the kitchen and starting yelling at him.

"I can't believe you!" I screamed. "You're such a hypocrite! How can you be with him and then come and fuck me?!"

He was unnerved, staring at me until I calmed down. He squinted and walked over me. He was so fucking pretty! He was wearing that amazing robe and I wanted to jumb him... Every second I wasn't, I was impressed with my self control.

"Dean" he muttered. "I'm with him. I love him. I cannot deny having sex to him. He might get the wrong ideas..." He leaned closer into my personal space and held my face between his own hands.  
"I don't know what's that thing between us. I just can't figure out what this is; Love, lust, passion... I'm not sure. But I can't lose it..." he raised on his tiptoes and pecked my lips softly. I sighed, pulling him flushed on my body.

"I need to get out of here." I whispered. "It's not right..."

"You should have thought about it earlier..." he looked at me lustfully and leading me over the bedroom. I laughed. 

"Oh no, that's not what I-" I chuckled like an idiot, as I let him drag me behind him. "I need to find an apartment. So I've my own space. Our own space"

He pushed me against the wall and bit his lip. "I like the way you're thinking..." he kneeled in front of me and suddenly my body was on fire.

His eyes, which had dense, long lashes, were staring back at me while he was opening my jeans. I took in a deep breath. 

"Cas..." I whispered, breathing through my nose while his experienced hands were wrapped around my dick.

"Shhh..." I pulled down the last barrier separating him from my massive boner and he leaned closer, taking me inside his sinful mouth. I sighed deeply.

He kept stroking me and torturing me with his lips when we heard the keys on the door. Shit.

He stood up, quickly pulling my underwear and pants up and pushing me into the corridor. "Bathroom. Turn the water on. Now!"

I heard him stroking his hair and taking in a breath while he walked downstairs to greet Sam. I threw all my clothes off and turned the hot water on. I was hearing them talking.

"Are you hungry?" My brother asked. I didn't heard what Cas said...

I sucked in a breath and tried to get my thoughts in order. I didn't knew when this thing would ever end up. I was sure for one thing; One of us would be hurt. And Sam? Sam would get hurt the most.


	5. Just before the thunderstorm

I knew something bad was happening when I woke up and heard them fighting. Sam was screaming things like "it's not mine" and "who are you fucking with, tell me!" and his choice of words would make mum to use the pepper punishment. I felt like hearing Cas crying. I stood up and walked slowly, so I wouldn't be heard, and walked over the source of the yelling; their room.   
"Stop! Please, stop!" I heard Cas screaming. Whatever Sam was doing, he didn't stopped. I saw him, from a crack of the door, hitting Cas on his face, his belly... that was the moment I chose to interfere.  
I rushed into the room, holding Cas, protecting him. "Stop!" I roared. "Stop it now!" Cas was shaking inside my arms; his nose was bleeding, one of his eyes was turning blue and his bottom lip was cut. I stroked his hair, trying to calm him down.  
"Shh... shh everything's fine.." I whispered into his ear. Cas was holding onto me tightly.  
Sam shook his head. "You won't ask me what did he do?" I stared at him, frowning. "Whatever he did... this behaviour is unacceptable, brother."  
Sam grabbed something and showed it to me. Oh shit! That was my underwear! I swallowed, staring at the pair of boxers then at my brother.  
"I found this under the bed. It's not mine, obviously!" he said, angrily. He was ready to jump on Cas again. Cas held onto me tighter.  
"I can't believe you" Sam said. "After all I did for you, that's how you repay me? I took you from the streets, I gave you a place to live, safety, I gave you myself... it wasn't enough for you?"  
_Excuse me?_  
"What are you even talking about?" I frowning, staring at him then back at Castiel. Cas wasn't even breathing in my arms.  
"Are you gonna tell him or I will?" Sam demanded. Cas, holding my hand, dragged me onto the bed and sat beside me.  
"I don't want you to judge me too quickly..." he said. "My family lives in Russia now, I stayed here to go to college or that's what I was supposed to do. My family is really poor but my parents insisted on college. When I ran out of money, a guy in my class offered me a job. What I did though..." he bursted into tears. I pulled him into my arms again and stroked his hair. He kept talking.  
"He made me fuck with guys for money. I was taking half the money I was earning, of course. I was doing this for a while when I met Sam. Yes, we didn't met the way we told you..." he looked away when I tried to mention about the story they told me. "We decided to hide this secret, even from you. When I met Sam, he didn't made me have sex with him. He gave me money, we talked a lot... we kinda kissed a few times..." He swallowed the limp in his throat, staring at me. Sam was always watching us.  
"We would meet at the same spot we first met and Sam followed me over the burrow me and the other whores were living at. When Sam tried to free us all, my pimp found out. He asked Sam to leave, he was armed. The gun backfired and we buried it, among with my pimp, far away. But Sam's fingerprints were all over the gun. We took the money we found and drove off. I also shared the money with the other guys we were working together. Me and Sam bought this house and I continued my studies at college. I owe you my whole life" he stared at Sam. He walked over him and stroked his cheek.  
"I love you and care about you. Very very much. But I'm not selling my body for money Sam. Not anymore. What happened... I'm just begging you to forgive me"  
I knew Sam had anger issues. I was seeing these issues evident on Cas' body. I hated causing trouble to him. My brother acted like that for a stupid piece of fabric, what if he ever learned the truth... He'd probably kill me and Cas both. I had to finish this... I had to leave.

"No" Cas was begging me, all night, tears running down his face. "Stay. We will be more careful. Please... I need you..."  
I hugged him and tears were running down my cheeks as well. "I don't want him to hurt you... Just stay... please..."  
Cas stared at me angrily and shook his head. "We're leaving together. Tonight. We'll travel over my parents, in Russia, where nobody would be able to find us..."

***

The cop stared at me when I stopped talking, shaking his head. "So, let me get this straight..." he started. "You screwed your brother's fiance, who's a former prostitute and you ran away together. But I don't get why you came over here, telling me where I can find the gun of Alex Summerstan's murder."  
I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't a murder, officer. The guy was threatening to kill them, the gun backfired while the guys were fighting. What I'm asking you is to stall him; he's after us... he wants to kill us both"  
The cop nodded his head slowly. "I see. I still need someone to testify that this story of yours is true..."  
Cas raised his head from his place by my side and stared deep into the cop's eyes. "The story's not over, officer". The cop nodded, urging him to start speaking.


	6. And then the hurricane hit

I watched him as he confessed to the policeman all that had happened that night: how he had come into my room, crying, telling me that Sam, in a burst of anger, had beaten and raped him. I couldn't believe my ears. I stared at Castiel then back at the wall, unable to believe what I heard.  
Suddenly I felt like my whole body was on fire. Ignoring Castiel, who was trying to restrain me, I headed for the living room, where my brother was sitting on the couch sipping a bottle of whiskey.  
"What the hell have you done?" I screamed and pounced on him, forcibly lifting him from the sofa causing the bottle to escape from his hands and fall to the floor.  
Sam smiled sardonically. I had never seen this expression on his face before.  
"What did that manwhore told you?;"  
The slap I gave it sounded so loud, it reverberated in the room.  
"Don't you ever call him that again! Don't you ever touch him again! I'll fucking kill you!" I screamed with all my might.  
"I don't like sharing, Dean. You know that. You can go. Castiel stays here. That was the deal. He loved me. He stays with me forever. Or else..." My stomach tightened at that moment.  
"Or he'll return me back to where I was from. Back on the streets. Back to my pimps."Cas gave me a look of entreaty, begging me to save him.  
"This is not love. That's called extortion."  
"It might."Sam shrugged. "We were perfect together until you came and ruined us. Cas was mine, all mine. And you took him from me. Answer me this moment why I should not send him back whence he came."  
I ignored him and held Cas' face between my hands. "All this time... was he raping you, Cas?"  
Cas let out a sob, and tears ran down his cheeks. Sam burst into a shrill laugh.  
"Ha! That would suit you a lot, wouldn't it, Dean? We were fucking and he was into it. I've made him scream and writhe in my arms, which you will never do."  
I didn't realize my fist was in his nose, but I felt as much fucking satisfaction as I never felt in my life. My brother was a fucking bastard and he deserved to go to jail. How could he be so heartless, so soulless? I realized that all he wanted was to "save" Castiel, so that he could never get away from him. Sam wasn't himself... Something else was going on...  
We got our stuff and left. Cas wanted us to take Bones, too. I tried to talk him out of it, but his big doe eyes always convinced me.  
We moved around all the time, but he always found us. Cas was scared all the time. I promised him I would always protect him. He was mine forever. He cried, and I tried to comfort him. I was surprised when his laughter sounded in my ears.  
"I'm glad. I'm so happy I could scream"  
He hugged me so tightly and so strongly that I almost felt all my pieces come together and find their place.  
That night I made love to him the whole fucking night. I kissed all his wounds, I tried to put all his pieces together. We were two souls in one body now.  
I felt so fucking happy, in spite of the difficulty of our situation. As I had my head on his chest and listened to the rhythmic beat of his heart, I knew I wanted to hear that beat forever.  
When he found us, I knew someone was going to die. I tried to stop him, but the bastard was armed: his bullet found Cas on his arm.  
I growled and lunged at him, striking him so furiously that he lay unconscious.  
We and Bones ran out and headed to the nearest police station.

"I must inform you that Sam Winchester, or Jimmy Page, as his street nickname is, was within the pimping circuit that was....employing you, Mr. Novak."the policeman informed us.  
My jaw had officially fallen to the floor.  
"You must be joking," I replied.  
It was not possible! There must be some logical explanation!  
"We were called from the hotel where you were living, gentlemen. Sam Winchester has been arrested and is currently in jail. He confessed that he was on the prostitution ring and when he saw you, Mr. Novak... he wanted you. He decided to kill your pimp and take all the money and run away with you. The psychologist to whom he spoke concluded that this is a violent, narcissistic personality. The package includes pathological jealousy and possessiveness. Your brother reacted that way because you took something he thought belonged to him. He is charged with rape, prostitution, pimping and manslaughter. Thank you for your help. We'll be in touch."  
I thanked the officer, and holding Castiel's hand and Bones's strap, we headed out into the Impala.  
"And now what do we do?" I looked at him, waiting for an answer.  
"We shall love each other. Although I feel a strange dejavu..."he smiled slyly, and I rolled my eyes at him.  
"I'm not him, Cas. I saved you because that's what anyone would have done. I love you" I hugged and kissed him vehemently. "I love you and I'm sorry for everything"  
Cass nodded once. "I want to go to Russia as soon as it's all over. I want to get away from here..."  
I couldn't agree more.

A month or so later, Sam was in jail for good. I didn't know how to feel about it. I hated him for everything he had done. I couldn't think of him as my brother after all.  
Cas and I lived together now. He sold the house and we rented a nice little apartment in town, close to my mother's. She was devastated after what happened with Sam and I wanted to be close to her.  
Castiel was helping her, talking to her, trying all he could to be useful and pleasant. He believed he had a share of responsibility for what happened. I hastened to inform him that such a thing was not true.  
We had booked our tickets and were leaving the next day. Mom would come along. Under no circumstances would I leave her here.  
I had bought a nice, silver ring. After all this, I wanted to make things between us more... formal.  
When I gave it to him, he couldn't contain his tears. He jumped on me, tightened his legs around my waist and kissed me.  
"Yes. Da, da, yes, yes in whatever language in the world there is. I fucking love you. I want you. Forever."  
I kissed him vehemently and laid him on the kitchen counter. I pulled down his pants and then his underwear and closed my lips around his dick. His fingers were pulling at my hair, his own head was thrown back. It was so sexy.  
I looked at him and my body was filled with warmth, my heart was doubled by the love I felt. Even though I knew him so little.  
He came in my mouth, and I swallowed, without hesitation, the proof of his pleasure. I kissed him, pushing the sperm on his tongue for him to taste it. His groan reached my groin.  
I fucked him onto the kitchen table, onto the counter, against the wall, almost everywhere. We ended up in bed, exhausted. He looked at me and bursted into laughter.  
"This is my life from now on and I couldn't be more grateful for it"  
I smiled, agreeing. That was our life now: Sex, adoration, love, need. I held his hand. "Forever, Cas."  
"Forever," he replied. It was a promise, an oath we were willing to keep.


End file.
